


Run Little Red Fox

by RileUpTheMasses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Fox!Stiles, Happy Ending, Hint of depression, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pack Feels, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileUpTheMasses/pseuds/RileUpTheMasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox!Stiles. Living on the run might not have been the best way to survive, but when you're a Werefox with no family and no friends, what other choice do you have? Narrowly escaping hunters, getting mixed up in a war with alphas, Stiles is positive that life is out to get him. The weird vet is convinced that Stiles will be able to help defeat the alphas and protect the pack, but what can one injured Werefox do against a pack of murdering alphas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Little Red Fox

**Author's Note:**

> So things are a little bit different in this universe.  
> Stiles is a Werefox not from California.  
> Season 1 and Season 2 happened without Stiles, but pretty much the same thing happened.  
> 3a is slightly different, Cora not getting sick, no Darach, Peter not being insane in his resurrection, Derek being a slightly better alpha than canon.  
> The loft is also a bit different since Derek's bed is not in the middle of everything.  
> Erica is still dead.  
> I've obviously done my own take on how the characters would be so they aren't cannon.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The harsh sound of guns shooting in the forest had Stiles freezing in the bush, body tense as his ears strained to hear a sound of anything else to indicate where the shooter was or what the shooter was shooting at. His stomach rolled with all the bad things that could be the reason for the sudden destroying of the peace that he loved. Whatever was going on, it meant bad things for him. 

“Come out wherever you are, little fox!” A voice called out, fake warmth in the tone that had Stiles’ hackles raising slightly. “I’ve been itching for a fur coat for so long, I bet yours would be the prettiest of them all.” A male walked out from behind a couple of trees, eyes peering for the slightest movement. Being still wasn’t Stiles’ strong points, but it seemed that in life in death, he could defy all known laws of being a kid with ADHD. 

“You sure there’s a fox living around here?” Another person came into view, a young woman with long blonde hair that was braided past her waist. She had thick eyeliner on with eyes that were almost white, the blue was so light. But what got Stiles was the scratch on her left cheek that marred her almost flawless skin. The mark only caused her to look even more scary and menacing, letting Stiles know she was not someone he wanted to mess with. 

“I wouldn’t be fucking talking to it if I didn’t think it was here.” The man snarled, looking irritated by her presence. It was obvious they weren’t chummy, but they were still extremely dangerous. As if Stiles could forget with the large weaponry they were carrying. The man, looking only slightly older than the woman, had curly blonde hair, but his eyes were a deep brown that was almost as dark as the oak trunks near him. No scars could be seen, and he held himself with a strong air of confidence that had Stiles wishing that he was anywhere but here. They were experienced hunters. 

“I wouldn’t put it past you. Not the brightest crayon in the box.” The girl gave a false innocent smile and the man glared at her at the dig. 

“You mock all you want. But when I nab the fox, we’ll see who’s laughing then. Werefoxes are rare enough that people will definitely be impressed.” The man grinned wide, eyes sweeping the surrounding forest. Stiles felt his blood run cold, knowing it was going to take a miracle to get him out of this situation. 

“It’s because they’re so rare that no one is confident enough that they exist. They all think you’ve gone crazy, Kyle.” The girl finally gave a name to the man, who paused for a moment, taking the girl in before raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re here.” He stated simply and she gave a half shrug that seemed to cement an understanding between them, returning back to the task at hand. “Plus, I swear I saw him a couple of moments ago. Hence why I shot.” 

“So you’re saying you think you saw him and shot at him, to alert him to your definite presence. You’re a fucking idiot.” She shot out, looking like he was seriously the worst person to ever get stuck with at the moment. Kyle visibly bristled, turning with a sour look on his face. “He’s probably run off already. You missed the fucking shot and now we’re foxless and look like total retards. Thanks a fucking lot.” She threw her hands in the air with exasperation. 

“Well if he hasn’t run off from my shot, he’s definitely run off from your feral whining. Why you always gotta be a bitch, Patty? Always trying to undermine me.” Kyle curled his left hand into a fist, glaring daggers at Patty who was equally as mad. Figuring that they’d be too absorbed in each other to be ready for him, Stiles took a deep breath before setting his mind, dashing out of his hiding spot so fast that he was just a blur. There was a yell before a shot fired, barely missing him as he zigzagged and made himself a harder target. Heart beating too fast in his chest, Stiles weaved around trees, getting into the thickest part of the forest and struggling to not delve into a panic attack and slow down. 

The hunters had not been prepared for his stunt, but Stiles could hear them running right after him. The deeper he got, the harder it was to hear them, and soon Stiles was positive that he had lost them. The issue was that they had seen him. Now that there was proof of a werefox, no doubt they were going to double their efforts to find him. This place wasn’t safe anymore. 

Running despite not really knowing where he was going, Stiles just focused on leaving. It wasn’t like there was anything to leave behind anyways. It was just another nameless town to add to his growing list of places he’d passed by to nowhere. He didn’t have anywhere to go, so not knowing wasn’t a big issue. He just focused his whole being on getting the hell out of here before he ended up as some accessory.

~~

Stiles was exhausted. He’d been running for almost two days straight, the woods turning out to be a lot scarier than he had first anticipated. Yeah he was a fox, but he was half human too. There was a reason that he chose to hang out near civilisation and that was because he was fucking petrified of everywhere else. Sleeping had not been on the agenda but it seemed he’d been running for too long to have much of a decision. 

Thankfully, he had stumbled upon some old, burnt shell of a house. It wasn’t a five star hotel, but it was definitely a roof over his head. At least in some parts. As he got closer, there was a distinct dog smell that had him on edge, but he was too tired to care. Spotting a corner that looked like it had shelter and would allow his back to be safe as he slept, Stiles curled up, letting his large tail wrap around his body. A second later and he was out of it.  


~~

A loud snarl is what snapped Stiles awake, body flooding with adrenaline as he startled and looked around with a wildness. It was pitch black again, and he worried that maybe that dog smell was possibly something more than what he’d thought. Whatever was making that snarling noise couldn’t be seen, so Stiles decided it was probably better to run off before it found him. Creeping out of the house was relatively easy, his eyes adjusting swiftly to the little light, but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.

It was obviously a stand-off of some kind. There were five people in the clearing, three with bright red eyes while the other two had golden eyes that shone through the dark. Whatever was going on, two of the red eyes were snarling at the others who had grouped together. Then suddenly they started fighting, the snarls and roars making Stiles positive that his presence was definitely not needed here. 

Just as he went to sprint away, another golden eyed man ran into the fray from the woods, causing Stiles to pause. Whatever was going on here was way above his head, and he knew that staying meant he’d probably get murdered. He’d been running too long for that to happen. Gathering up his courage and hoping for a miracle, Stiles sprinted away, keeping low and in the shadows. Only it turned out the two red eyed men had the same idea as him and started running, outnumbered. They were much faster than Stiles, ignoring him as they sprinted off. 

The only issue was that there seemed to have been reinforcements coming in that were set on getting whoever the red eyed men had been, and the sound of a twang followed by an eruption of pain let Stiles know it was hunters. Giving a loud squeal from the sudden fire that erupted in his left flank, Stiles hit the ground hard, gasping as red tinged his eyesight. The sound of people running closer had him attempting to crawl away, unable to stop the whines that escaped his throat along with the blood that spilled down his leg.

“Did you get one?” A voice called out, and Stiles started panicking, struggling to just get hidden by a bush or something. The pain was burning so badly, and a dark part of him tried to tell him to just give up, roll over and get it over and done with. He was a goner. A second later and a flashlight lit up the area, blinding him momentarily enough that he lost where he was going and flailed for a moment. 

“Oh no!” A feminine voice spoke up, soft and sounding shocked. “I accidently hit an animal! I think it’s a fox.” The girl came forward more, and Stiles decided to go more offensive, turning slightly and growling, teeth snapping with frustration. He was in so much pain, positive that death was just around the corner, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“How the hell did you hit a fox?” Someone came running closer and Stiles tried to fight past the glare of the torch to see what it was. That weird dog smell was back and it was probably one of the golden eyed men. Whatever they were, it was scaring Stiles enough that he was sure his heart was about to beat out of his chest. 

“He looks so frightened.” The girl cooed gently, moving the flashlight so that it wasn’t directly in his eyes. “We should take him to Deaton. Maybe he can help him out?” Who was Deaton? Was Deaton like their red eyed leader? Because Stiles was positive he did not want to go anywhere near whoever the hell that was. 

“I’ll go give him a call while you try and get him in the car. I think Derek needs him anyways because of Isaac.” The male ran away, leaving Stiles with the girl. Now that the light wasn’t shining at him anymore, he could make out what she looked like. Despite the hunter gear that she was wearing, she had a gentle face on. Dark locks cascaded around her face and she actually was holding a genuine expression of concern and remorse. Was it possible that she had no idea that he wasn’t just a fox? 

“Hey there, little fox. I know I hit you with my arrow, and I’m so sorry about that.” She whispered gently as she took off her coat. She was probably going to throw it over him and take him somewhere. Despite the gentle look about her, Stiles was distrustful by default. Bad things happened to those who lowered their guard, especially when they were facing hunters. 

She stepped a little closer and Stiles snarled feral, hoping to portray just how not-okay he was with this plan. The flash of fang and growl that he echoed seemed to cause her to hesitate, unsure of whether she should approach the fox. Good, Stiles thought, ignoring how his side ached when he made his fur stand on end. When she took another step forward, Stiles snapped his jaw, letting the sharp sound cause her to jump back and give a gasp. 

“Allison!” Came that same male voice, and a second later she was joined by a boy who looked about the same age. He had a lop sided jaw, and the love and concern he had for this Allison shone through enough that Stiles felt a little nauseous. 

“I’m okay. I just really think he doesn’t want to get in the car. I don’t want to leave him out here.” Allison gnawed her bottom lip as she tried to figure out a way of this. Feeling a little bit weaker, Stiles didn’t know what to do. Before he could make another attempt at crawling away, a larger figure moved closer. 

“Either you grab the fox, or you don’t. I’d prefer we get to Deaton quicker so he can make sure Isaac is okay rather than check on your woodland creature.” Came an irritated voice. There was a flash of red in the man’s eyes that caused Stiles to cower ever so slightly. It was like he was able to feel the power that the man just seemed to naturally exude.

“He’s just scared and hurt.” Allison whispered, looking at Stiles with worry. The worry was something that Stiles wasn’t familiar with, and it sent an ache since he couldn’t remember the last time someone cared about his wellbeing. “I just can’t get close enough to get him without my arms meeting his sharp teeth.” Stiles felt happy that at least she saw him as a scary animal. His teeth and general scaring ability was sometimes overlooked and it was nice to be recognised. 

The older man sighed before walking closer and Stiles couldn’t help but stare as he came into a better view. This wasn’t just some random man, this was a smoking hot man. Damn he looked like he was chiselled out of marble, and that face, despite its general grumpy expression, possibly the most attractive one Stiles had seen in a really long time. Damn, he whistled in his head, that man was majorly hot. But he stepped closer and that made Stiles flinch before giving a snarl. 

Only the man flashed his red eyes and gave his own growl, a deep rumble that seemed to echo right out of his chest and cause Stiles to stop in confusion. What the hell? The man bared his own teeth at Stiles, the canines longer than a normal human and it all seemed to click to Stiles. Fucking werewolves. He hadn’t come across wolves his whole journey, but he’d heard about them. They were the most common form of supernatural beings, besides witches, running around, so most of those in the supernatural community knew about them. Well Stiles now had firsthand knowledge about the size of their teeth. 

Without warning, the man flicked off his own leather jacket and threw it over Stiles, momentarily stunning him. Then he was quickly grabbed, giving a sharp squeal of pain as it jostled his flank. There was a satisfied huff before Stiles was being moved, panic seeming to set in as he struggled to find at least a hole that his head could stick out of. When he finally did manage to find it, he gave a sucking breath and glanced around with fear. The wet dog smell, now associated with werewolf, was stronger here and Stiles counted it as the jacket from the red eyed werewolf. What did they call those? Wasn’t it the alpha or something? He didn’t know too much about werewolves, just enough to know that they were a lot stronger and more powerful than Werefoxes. 

Mr Beef-cake man had taken him into his car and dumped him on the passenger’s seat, giving him a growl not to move. Stiles was not one to follow orders, but with his leg how it was, there was little he could do. The car hummed to life, and Stiles bunkered down into the leather jacket further. Once you got over the initial wet dog smell, it wasn’t half bad. It kind of smelled like the middle of the forest, something Stiles associated with wildness. The hint of cinnamon wasn’t half bad either, but Stiles tried to ignore the smells. They belonged to an alpha werewolf, and if that didn’t spell out trouble for Stiles, he wasn’t sure what would. 

The drive was thankfully not too long, but Stiles couldn’t help the small whimpers and whines that crept out of his throat every time the car jostled too much. The alpha seemed to slow down slightly when that happened, as if he cared. Although the grumpy face didn’t change at all. Maybe the wind had changed and it had been forced to stay like that. The stubble, while making him look more rugged and attractive, also gave him a darker look that matched his face. Stiles glanced away after a while, realising that he was analysing his face way too much. He chalked it up to being insane with pain. 

When they parked at what Stiles could tell was a vet, Derek grabbed him carefully, surprisingly gentle despite his bulk, and then carried him towards the back door. There was a dark man helping escort someone who was bleeding heavily from his side, dripping blood all over the ground and causing Stiles to wince in sympathy. Only the movement caused him to jolt his own injury and he gave another mournful whimper of pain. 

“I’m assuming this is the fox that Scott mentioned? He didn’t bite you, did he Derek?” The dark skinned man looked at Stiles carefully, his eyes looking a little bit more knowing than Stiles was comfortable with. The alpha, who turned out to be called Derek, shook his head before following the man into the clinic. Stiles couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at the smell of medicine that seemed to permeate the building. 

“He snarled and snapped at Allison, but he hasn’t caused me any trouble.” Derek was careful with placing Stiles on the metal table, letting him keep the leather jacket for a moment longer. “How’s Isaac?” 

“Scott is looking at him right now. From what I can tell it’s nothing too serious, but it would do him some good if he had a day to rest up.” The man put on some gloves, walking towards Stiles who flinched back. “If you don’t mind holding him, Derek? I’d prefer to keep my own fingers intact.” A moment later and two solid hands were holding Stiles down.

This man must be the vet, which made Stiles believe he was this Deaton they’d all mentioned. He carefully prodded around the area, causing Stiles to growl out a warning. It was a pretty pathetic warning since an alpha werewolf was keeping him unable to move and Deaton ignored it anyway. 

“It doesn’t seem to have done any real damage. I’ll have to pull it out and stitch him up. Let me just grab something to numb it up a bit.” A second later and he returned with a needle, causing Stiles to freak out majorly. It didn’t matter if he was a scary beast, needles were fucking terrifying! Scrambling uselessly against the metal, Stiles clawed in desperation just as he felt the needle give and he squealed in pain, whining high and sharp. Another moment and it dulled up a bit, before eventually Stiles couldn’t feel the pain. Actually, he couldn’t really feel his leg. Giving one last whine, he went silent, falling limp. The hands that held him down seemed a bit hesitant, before a few fingers seemed to scratch his skin, causing him to shiver slightly. Oh man, he’d never been patted as a fox, thinking himself too good for that, but he took it all back now. The hand went a bit more confident and soon Stiles was in bliss, feeling a sharp tug in his lower flank but focusing on the heaven he was in right now. 

“He’ll be alright, Derek. How about you go check up on Isaac for me and then let me know how he’s doing.” Deaton asked and Derek nodded, the hands leaving and causing Stiles to whimper at the loss. Waking up from his stupor, Stiles realised that the arrow had been removed and he was currently getting himself stitched up. 

The vet seemed to work in silence, focused solely on his work. He hummed gently to himself and Stiles watched him carefully, trying to figure the man out. There was something about him that caused Stiles to be suspicious, more than his usual suspicion of anyone and everyone. The vet was wiping up some blood that was blocking his view when he caught Stiles’ gaze. 

“You know, it’s been a long time since I’ve worked on a fox. Don’t see many of them around anymore.” There was this look in his eyes that made Stiles just know this man knew what he was. “Too bad you don’t heal as fast as werewolves. Although I do have to wonder what a fox is doing by himself.” Like Stiles was going to answer. 

Deaton fell silent again and then a moment later Allison walked in, looking curiously as Deaton worked. “He’s going to be okay?” She asked, peering at Stiles who blinked carefully up at her, going tense. The vet probably noticed, probably noticed everything, but Stiles was still distrustful of the deceiving huntress. 

“Nothing that time can’t heal. It’s a good thing you brought him in. Out on his own, he’d probably get himself into a lot of trouble.” Oh there were definitely more to his words. Just because he was a fox didn’t mean he was always up to mischief. Actually, it was a valid assumption because Stiles really did get himself into trouble, but Deaton didn’t know him! 

“What’s going to happen to him?” Allison asked gently, letting her gentle fingers run through his fur. While Stiles was going to snap at her, he did feel like she owed him some patting, so he let her smooth his fur, his body almost rolling with contentment. 

“Scott says Isaac should be able to get home now.” Derek walked back into the room, seeming to barge into conversation. Stiles watched him carefully, saw how his eyes flickered to the door he’d just come through, a hint of worry in his eyes. “He said he wanted you to check it out just in case.” 

“Derek, perfect timing.” Deaton seemed to finish up the stitches, placing the needle down and pulling off his gloves. “How about you finish up here and I’ll go have a look? He just needs his fur wiped down from blood and then his leg wrapped up. I won’t be a moment.” Deaton didn’t pause for an answer before leaving the room. Derek raised an eyebrow before moving closer, noting how Allison was still running her fingers through his fur. 

“I’m sorry I missed, Derek. I just wasn’t expecting them to run so fast.” Allison finally said after a few moments of silence. Derek paused where he was wiping blood, looking up at Allison with a gentle expression. It surprised Stiles who thought the man only had one look. 

“It’s alright. Even if you had gotten the shot, it wouldn’t have slowed them down. We need to be more careful next time. I don’t want you or any of the others getting seriously injured.” Derek said, glancing back down at Stiles as if to hide his face. But Stiles saw it and felt Allison relax ever so slightly, fingers digging in just enough that if Stiles was a cat, he was positive he would be purring. 

“That’s good then.” Allison breathed out, giving Stiles another pat before walking out of the room. “I’ll go call my dad and let him know what happened. He’s not going to be too pleased, but I’ll make sure he knows it wasn’t your fault.” Derek nodded sharply at her and soon it was just Stiles and Derek in the room. 

Even in the horrible lighting of the vet’s, Derek looked extremely good looking. His eyes, no longer the burning red from before, seemed crazy with the amount of colour swirling inside. At some angles it looked blue, others green, and then another hazel. It was messing with Stiles’ mind, but that could also be from the drugs. Unfortunately Deaton had been right about his slower healing. 

While foxes didn’t have the fast healing that most other shape-shifters did, they could also shift into full fox mode. Werewolves, for instance, could only manage the half human half wolf thing unless they were an alpha. But foxes, since they had no official titles like alpha, beta and omegas, were all able to shift. Another good thing is that they weren’t compelled by the moon to make shifts, causing for better control. But because they were slower to heal, it was easier to kill them, and Stiles was now a dying race. He was the only living werefox that he knew anyways. 

“Scott is going to help Isaac to his home to rest up for the night.” Deaton announced as he walked in the room, just as Derek was finishing up wrapping his leg. Stiles watched him with fuzzy eyes, feeling tired as the adrenaline finally left his system. What was going to happen to him anyways? He couldn’t shift now that he had stitches because they’d just burst open when he turned full human and who knew the damage that he’d cause then. He was going to be stuck at the vet’s until the man finally let him go. And who knew how long that was going to take! Stiles was an active fox and if he didn’t have a chance to get out of here, he was going to go nuts. 

“I guess that’s my cue to leave too. I want to check on Boyd. He wasn’t injured, but I made him go home after the fight. The alphas are still a tough spot for him.” Derek pulled back, stretching slightly and causing a popping noise from his joints. 

“Derek, I think it would be best if you took our little fox friend with you.” Deaton motioned to the drugged Stiles who, after hearing mentions of him, tried to hold on a little longer to hear what was going on. 

“What.” That wasn’t even a question, Stiles thought to himself. This alpha was crazy. “I don’t think I’m equipped to handling a wild animal, Deaton. As this is a vet’s office, I was assuming it would be best for him to stay here.”

“I can assure you that I have thought of what would do this fox well, and keeping him hear in a cage would cause him more harm than good. Plus, if he stays with you, I know he won’t cause too much trouble as he gets better. Foxes like this are rare to come by, I’m afraid.” 

“I’m not taking him.” Derek squared, folding his arms and glaring at the vet. Stiles shivered at the blatant display of power, but Deaton didn’t even flinch. 

“Take my _advisement_ , Derek. The fox needs to go with you. I think you might be surprised how useful he can be. And if he stays with you, I know he’ll be safe. Werewolves are definitely good enough to protect someone like him.” Okay, that last little part seemed to be for Stiles. It did seem like a good idea, bunkering down with the alpha until he got better. Then he could run off. If he stayed here, he’d be locked in a cage and then Deaton might call animal control and he might get tagged or worse. No, it looked like getting the alpha to take him was his best bet. 

So to help the wolf’s decision, Stiles turned on his sad eyes, giving a tiny whimper, trying to look as harmless as possible. There was a moment of indecision in Derek’s face before he sighed out, rubbing his hand across his face and shaking his head. 

“I feel like I’m going to regret this. I don’t have any idea what I’m doing.” That was definitely a yes. Stiles sighed out, letting his head rest and eyes start to close. It had been a long day and he deserved rest. Plus, the quicker he went to sleep, the quicker he could get better and then leave. As nice as being protected by a werewolf was, Stiles knew these guys had a few problems. Adding himself to that wasn’t necessary, so he’d take the compassion and then get far away. Resting for now seemed like an excellent plan. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a chance to settle. 

~~

Stiles woke up slowly, his body still drugged up. He was cosy and warm, tucked in a blanket that smelled like laundry detergent. Opening his eyes, he recognised that it was day and went to stretch, only to give a sharp yip as his stitches pulled. And then he remembered everything that had happened. Body going stiff, Stiles sat up, regretting the action as soon as he had done it. 

Wherever he was, it was much more civilised than the last places he’d stayed in. He was bundled up in a blanket on the floor near some couches, a TV set up not far from where he was. His eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings and sniffing the strong scent of the alpha. Derek, his mind supplied him and he grunted slightly. He was now living briefly with an alpha werewolf while he healed up before he would be on his way. Not the most ideal of situations, since he was injured, but part of him longed for the safety that he felt at the moment. He’d heard stories about werewolves, surely being them would be safer than alone? 

Last night seemed to be the opposite, though. Had those other red eyed men been alphas too? It was probably some territory war that Stiles had gotten himself unwillingly involved with. At least for now he was warm with a roof over his head that didn’t smell like charred wood like that house in the forest. 

A sound near him had Stiles on alert, body stiff as he looked for the source of the noise. A moment later and that same person who had been bleeding out yesterday stumbled into the room, eyes sleepy as he yawned. Watching him carefully, Stiles took him in. He still seemed to be sporting severe injuries, but they’d healed up enough for him to move around. Blonde curls were messed on top of his head, and he turned to look at Stiles with doe eyes, full of surprise and curiosity. 

“So you’re the little fox that Allison shot.” His voice was scratchy as he came closer, wary of Stiles as he crouched on the ground. Stiles didn’t fail to notice the wince that he gave as he tugged on some healing skin while moving. Although he had snapped at Allison the huntress last night when she tried to touch him, the thought of getting petted seemed to be worth it. A gentle hand touched his fur and Stiles couldn’t help but relax at the attention. 

“Careful, Isaac. He’s a wild animal.” Stiles startled and went to bury himself in the blankets further from the surprise person. Derek watched him, hidden emotions on his face, but Stiles watched him check Isaac with a sweeping gaze. 

“He just seems uncertain at the moment.” Isaac explained gently, continuing to pat Stiles despite his pitiful attempt at hiding. Whatever, he had been spooked hence his terrible hiding abilities. 

“If he bites you, don’t come crying to me.” Derek shrugged before walking out of the room. Stiles narrowed his eyes and decided just to spite the alpha, he wouldn’t bite the doe eyed kid. Plus he was really good at scratching behind Stiles’ ears. It was hard to reach that place sometimes, so he appreciated the help. 

“How long did Deaton say you need to look after him for?” Isaac asked, smiling slightly as Stiles sighed into his touch. 

“One week before the stitches come out and then we see from there.” Derek called out from what must be the kitchen, if the smell of cooking food was anything to go by. “Take him outside. I don’t want him peeing in the house.” 

Gentle hands lifted him up, and Stiles gave a sleepy blink to Isaac as the boy held him tight. His back leg was useless, wrapped up tight in a bandage and giving a slight twinge every so often as the pain medication disappeared. Letting his head rest on the kid’s chest, Stiles let himself be carried around. Being injured meant he could ignore dignity. They went outside, it turning out that the wolves lived in an apartment block that looked suspiciously empty. Isaac let Stiles down and even turned around as if to give Stiles some privacy as he went to relieve himself. This werewolf was his favourite. 

When they got back inside, the smell of bacon was overwhelming and Stiles’ stomach gave a loud grumble that made Isaac chuckle. The werewolf put him on what appeared to be a dining room table, Derek standing at the stove in the kitchen while Isaac went over to help him. 

“What are we going to call him?” Isaac asked as he set the table, giving Stiles a pat every time he went past. Stiles could definitely get used to this. 

“No names. If we name him, you’ll get attached and then you’ll be sad when he leaves.” Derek pointed a spatula at him and Isaac’s face drooped ever so slightly. Another figure walked into the house, dark skin looking at Stiles with surprise. 

“Boyd, what should be name him?” Isaac turned his kicked puppy expression to the new werewolf who sniffed Stiles and made a face before sitting down at the table.

“I didn’t realise we had a fox now.” He said instead, his fingers looking as if to pat Stiles but uncertain. He was young like Isaac, the two of them looking the same age as what Stiles assumed he was. He hadn’t been human in a long time, so he wasn’t exactly sure what age he looked like anymore. He was seventeen, if he remembered correctly. 

“Allison accidently shot him instead of the alphas. Deaton’s making Derek look after him. But he needs a name.” Isaac rubbed Stiles’ fur as he sat down, looking at him with contemplative look. 

“He doesn’t need a name. He needs to get off the table.” Derek brought over a steaming plate of bacon, Stiles salivating at the sight of it. He hadn’t eaten cooked meat in forever, the most he had gotten being mice and other rodents. In fact, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d eaten which was never a good sign. 

“But Derek, he can’t walk around. Not on that leg. Can’t he just sit up here with us?” Isaac turned his puppy expression on and the alpha rolled his eyes before bringing over the rest of breakfast which consisted of eggs and hash browns. Definitely smelling amazing, especially to Stiles’ keen nose. He made a soft noise, looking at the food with obvious hunger. 

“Don’t name him anything stupid. So don’t let Scott have an opinion.” Boyd spoke up as he began piling up his plate, right after Derek had started. Stiles had been surprised that the two boys had waited, obviously being hungry, but then he remembered about pack hierarchy and it made a lot more sense. 

“Then what? It’s got to be something cool.” Isaac said around a mouthful of eggs. Derek noticed that Stiles was intently watching the food before throwing him a piece of greasy, hot bacon that Stiles attacked with great delight, even going so far as to give a rumble of satisfaction. 

“How about Notch?” Boyd gave a smirk while Isaac rolled his eyes. 

“We are not calling him Notch like an arrow. That’s just cruel.” Stiles wholeheartedly agreed, watching the wolves eat and hoping they’d give him more. Boyd tossed him a piece next and Stiles dove for it, scrambling uselessly on his legs. 

“Just call him Fox if this is going to be a big deal.” Derek grumbled around his food, watching his betas with a bored expression. 

“Oh yeah, great idea Derek. Let’s just call him the same as from Fox and the Hound. That story is sad as hell!” Isaac gave a pitiful look and Stiles couldn’t help but snort as Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Pick something and get over it. He isn’t going to be here long enough for it to really matter.” Derek pointed out and Isaac shrugged as if it didn’t matter despite his face showing that it did matter to him. 

“I got it.” Boyd got a look in his eyes that had Stiles a bit wary. “Just call him Red.” Isaac was in the middle of drinking his milk when he snorted it, Derek unamused beside him. 

“Red.” It probably was meant as a question from the alpha, but with that sort of tone it was definitely a statement. Stiles was slightly impressed. But only slightly. Either way, the nickname didn’t seem to warrant milk-snorting so he was rather interested in understanding what was going on. 

“Yeah, like little red riding hood.” Boyd explained once it was realised that Isaac was too busy trying to dispel the last drops of milk from his noise. There was a huff of annoyance from Derek, but Stiles appreciated the humour, liking it enough to give a small yip to show that it was okay. That made Isaac beam enough to throw another piece of bacon at him.

He would deal with Red if it meant that he got thrown bacon all the time. It was a sweet deal. 

~~

As with any injury Stiles had gotten over the years, he needed a lot of rest to heal. That day was mostly spent napping, sometimes getting put outside for the bathroom before eating whatever they gave him. Deaton must have called and given them a list of things he could eat, Isaac seeming to be right on top of giving him food. At least Deaton hadn’t been a horrible person and forced Stiles into eating gross food. It was definitely a step up from scrounging in garbage bins like he’d once done six months ago. An experience he wasn’t inclined to repeat. 

It was hitting sunset, Isaac sitting on the only couch with a book in his hand and Stiles half on his lap. Isaac was a beautiful person who Stiles wanted to cuddle with forever. His fingers were definitely heaven in his fur as he half dozed in the dying light from the window. Boyd was alright, patting him every so often but more inclined to keep his distance than Isaac who seemed almost starved for any sort of positive attention. Stiles understood it completely, since he was all on board the cuddling that they were doing. 

There was a knock on the door, Stiles not bothered to lift his head up to inspect since none of the wolves seemed alarmed at the person. As it opened, the scent of werewolf hit Stiles’ nose and he couldn’t help but make a face. In walked the other werewolf who was in love with the hunter. The dopey expression was a constant on his face as he walked to the couch to pat Stiles. Uncertain of this new wolf, especially since he seemed to be involved with the huntress who had shot at him, Stiles let out a warning growl, glad to see the uncertainty in the teen’s eyes before he backed off. 

“Doesn’t seem like Red likes you, Scott.” Isaac chuckled softly, looking up from his book with a grin. The Scott boy frowned, a confused expression crossing his face. 

“You named him Red? Because he’s red? That’s a terrible name.” Scott looked as if he wanted to try again to pat Stiles, but gave up and sat down next to Isaac on the other side. 

“No, like little Red riding hood. I figured since he’s hanging out with the big bad wolves we might as well.” Isaac shrugged as he never halted his fingers. Stiles gave a small rumbled, letting his eyes close as he started relaxing to sleep. There was a noise and Stiles peeked an eye as Derek and Boyd walked in, Boyd taking a seat on the single armchair. 

“Isaac, he’s in my spot.” Derek looked at the two of them impatiently. Isaac put the most innocent of expressions on his face and turned to Derek with pleading eyes. “Move him.” 

“But he’s injured!” Isaac protested but Derek didn’t budge. Huffing a sigh of resignation, Isaac picked up Stiles, causing the fox to startle and give a yip of irritation. His leg had been all comfortable and painless and now he was feeling the web of pain coming up his leg. Derek sat down as Isaac tried to place Stiles in a comfortable way for all of them. It wasn’t really working. Eventually they managed to manhandle Stiles into a position, half of him on Isaac and then his head placed on Derek’s lap. He felt like a child being moved around against his will, but figured that the wolves had a bit more power in this situation. 

Despite being half on the alpha, it seemed the man was more inclined to ignoring Stiles than acknowledging his presence. Stiles didn’t get a chance to grumble before more people walked into the loft. A girl with dark hair, the air of werewolf following her along with a man who had Stiles stiffening, hackles raising. 

The man was young, probably in his early thirties, walk confident despite the distinct scent of death that permeated from his skin. There was a dark magic that surrounded him, the death hinted around the stronger scent of werewolf. It was obvious to Stiles that this was unnatural but the other wolves seemed to ignore the smell, acting as if he was part of the pack. What type of pack was this anyway?

Curling his nose, Stiles tightened his body, ignoring the shooting pain in his leg as it started to ache, body almost thrumming to attack the man. He walked coolly in, spotting Stiles and giving a wide smile before walking over. 

“It seems that you’ve acquired a new member while we’ve been away.” Unable to help it, Stiles snarled, baring his teeth and fluffing himself up in natural defence. Startling the elder man, Stiles felt someone shaking and peeked out of the corner of his eyes as the alpha was laughing at Stiles’ reaction. 

“I don’t think he likes you.” Derek gloated, letting his fingers slide into Stiles’ fur and turning the fox into a limp mess on his lap. His fingers were firm and Stiles nearly let his eyes roll into his head in happiness, almost whimpering with how good it felt. He still glared at the dead-smelling man, but his body relaxed and majority of his weight was held on the alpha’s legs. 

The two newcomers sat down and it seemed that business started, although Stiles couldn’t really pay attention. He was too busy falling asleep on Derek’s lap, completely peaceful as his eyes slipped closed and the hand kept running through his fur. 

~~

There was a sharp pain that woke Stiles up, the ache heavy and making it near impossible for him to even move. Before he even opened his eyes he gave a sharp whimper, unable to help the noise from escaping his throat. His bed moved, and Stiles realised he was asleep on someone’s lap, his pained whimper causing them to wake up. There was a soft hand that ran through his fur, causing a soft noise of pain. 

The hand gently moved down his body until it came to the wrapped bandage, causing Stiles to jerk away, shying from possible pain. The movement jolted him and he moaned sadly. The hand didn’t move away until it was right at the edge of the bandage, and then suddenly the pain started disappearing. Glancing at his leg, he saw a hand holding tight as black lines travelled up the forearm. Turning his head he saw Derek concentrating before his face relaxed, the hand moving. 

“I didn’t realise you’d be in that much pain. I’ll have to get some medication from Deaton.” Derek spoke softly to himself, patting Stiles gently as he moved to get more comfortable in the lounge. Stiles looked around and realised there was no one else in the flat. Still, Derek continued to smooth his skin and Stiles let him, feeling lethargic from the magic pain drain. 

It should have been weird, sleeping on the alpha who for all intents and purposes had seemed rather stand-offish rather than the kind to let someone nap on him. But he was comfortable and Stiles was sleepy, so he wasn’t in any sort of hurry to move. In fact, he gave a content noise as he settled down once more. 

“I don’t understand what Deaton meant about you needing to come home with me. You’re not really much like a wild animal.” It seemed that Derek was more comfortable with just Stiles on his own, letting himself mull things over. His face looked contemplative, almost peaceful if the alpha could be peaceful. “That’s if you’re even just a normal wild animal. Which I don’t think you are.” 

There was a sigh as Stiles looked up and gave a small nod, hoping to convey that Derek was right, but also hoping not to scare the alpha and get himself kicked out of the flat, especially when he was really good at petting and Stiles was unable to really defend himself. Derek paused before sighing, the hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Of course not. Either way, I’m pretty sure Deaton thinks you’ll be useful to me. I just don’t know how. Not that anything Deaton does is helpful really. He’s too cryptic. I don’t know how I’m supposed to just understand what the hell he means.” Derek paused, contemplating his dilemma. 

It surprised Stiles the amount the broody werewolf was willing to talk, even knowing that Stiles was not just a fox. Maybe it was pent up frustration spilling out in a therapeutic manner which Derek desperately needed. Settling onto Derek’s lap, Stiles turned to look up at him, allowing the alpha the chance. 

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to understand all of this, really. I was never supposed to be alpha. This alpha pack, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. They want me to join their pack, but in doing so I’ll have to kill my own pack.” The fingers stopped moving and Stiles stared at Derek, seeing the revulsion and hatred of the situation he was in. “But if I continue to fight, then more of them will die. I’ve already lost Erica, I can’t lose anymore. I don’t know what to do.”

There was silence and Stiles could barely believe the situation he’d walked into. There was a battle, a battle of a pack wanting Derek and wanting him to kill his own pack. It was messed up, and Stiles could barely believe what werewolves had to deal with if this was the crazy things that happened. 

“They want Scott too. But for different reasons. He’ll become a true alpha. An alpha who doesn’t have to kill for his pack, just gains the power through earning it. He has the potential, I can see it in him, but the alpha pack can’t get him. They’ll ruin him, taint him more than he deserves. Scott has potential to become amazing, better than I can even dream of. He’s loyal and has a deep sense of justice that can irritate me. He’s good.

“Then there’s Isaac. I should never have bitten him, not to throw him into this mess. I did it though, thinking I was protecting him from a worse monster. If I had waited not even a week, then Isaac would have been fine. His father was killed, not because of what Isaac was but because I made a stupid decision. Isaac would have been safe and not had to worry about if he’ll survive the night or watch us all die. 

“Or Boyd. He was just lonely. I could see the same misery in him that I had, and I took advantage of it. Boyd would have been fine, would have found people once he got out of high school. Now I’m not sure if he’ll even make it out alive.

“But it’s my fault that Erica is dead. The epilepsy, it was manageable. I told her I could cure it, and I did. It was too big a cost though. She had a few months free of it before she was killed. It was my job to protect them, and I didn’t. I let the alpha pack take them away and kill them.” 

Stiles snuggled right up to Derek’s chest, feeling the heartbreak and sadness in the air. He didn’t need to scent the emotional pain coming from the alpha to try and offer comfort. He had been wrong, it wasn’t Isaac that needed the most attention. There was a deep hurt in Derek that was only widened with the amounting pressure and stress that came with keeping people alive. 

“I’m so desperate for help in any form that I let my uncle in my pack. The same uncle that went on a murdering rampage and tried to kill those responsible for the death of my family. I killed him, slit his throat to take the power, only to possibly screw up worse. When he came back from the dead, I just let him back in. As if there was no history, nothing bad about him. I know you can sense the death in him. The others aren’t comfortable around him. Why should they? Scott was bitten by him and Isaac can just feel the darkness that comes from him. 

“Cora though. I don’t understand what happened to her and she won’t tell me. There is a sadness in her and a need to be more that I can’t figure out. She was just eleven when the fire happened. Although I don’t know how she survived or managed to escape. Then she disappeared for years, turning up only now. Can I trust her? What has my life come to if I can’t even trust my own family or pack.” 

It seemed the Derek had worked himself into a deep misery, Stiles curled up on him as best as he could. In this form he couldn’t do much, but he could feel the need to comfort and protect. From what, Stiles didn’t know, but he did whatever he was able to in his attempts. Derek seemed so heartbroken, so childlike in his knowledge of how to fix things that Stiles was at a loss. Deaton seemed to think that Stiles could help out, but to what extent and how? 

~~

Despite the emotional breakthrough that Stiles got with Derek, the alpha turned back to his usual, brooding self when the pack came back, Isaac and Boyd laughing at something. They reported that nothing seemed out of the ordinary before scurrying off to the kitchen to scrounge for food. Reluctant to move far from Derek, Stiles stuck close, eyes watching the alpha as often as possible. When Isaac tried to encourage him to move off Derek and over to him, Stiles turned his head and let his eyes slide close. He knew Isaac was probably disappointed, but the pup didn’t need him as much at this moment. 

It surprised the two betas, especially since Stiles had been hesitant towards the alpha at the beginning, but Stiles knew him better now. He could understand part of what Derek was feeling. He didn’t know what he was doing, had people following him in an attempt to kill him. There was confusion, and Stiles felt for the alpha who suffered like he did. It hit too close to home that Stiles stayed lying on the alpha, stretching his hurt leg to alleviate some of the pain. It was slowly returning but he ignored it, resting on Derek. 

When Derek eventually moved to go make dinner, Stiles ambled after him, Isaac placing him on the table and patting him. Letting Isaac pat him as he recounted his day to Derek allowed Stiles to watch him and appease Isaac. Boyd eventually joined in, and the mood shifted happier, the two betas mocking each other and Derek even quirking a smile. 

Dinner was served and Isaac was kind enough to share his food despite Derek’s disapproval. Feeling impish, Stiles grabbed food off of Derek, yipping when Derek tried to grab him. In his attempt to escape, he tumbled off the table and gave a high whimper of pain, moving off his leg and panting at the sharp agony that had him shaking. The wolves jumped into action, but Stiles could only focus on the ache, whimpers high. 

Someone lifted him up and then blessedly the pain started ebbing away, black tendrils flowing up Derek’s arm as he took it. The bandage was seeping red and Stiles knew he’d torn a stitch or two. Isaac and Boyd ran off elsewhere only to return with a new bandage, worry etched on their faces. Derek kept hold of the quivering fox as the boys removed the bandage, wincing as blood started flowing. They were gentle in their movements, although Stiles couldn’t feel it what with Derek’s pain taking. 

When they were finished, Stiles felt woozy, his body limp in the alpha’s arms before he was placed on what appeared to be the lounge. The boys seemed sad that Stiles had hurt himself, Derek looking guilty as if he had caused the incident. It was completely Stiles’ fault for misjudging the distance. Feeling exhausted, Stiles let his eyelids close and relax, enjoying the attention he was getting. It was soothing, knowing there seemed to be people who cared about his wellbeing. 

~~

_“There’s our little fox.” Kyle’s face was dark, teeth glittering in the pale moonlight that streamed from the window. “Didn’t think you could outrun us, did you?” Patty walked in the door, knife held firmly in her first as she walked over. Panicked, Stiles tried to scuttle away, but his leg refused to budge._

_“Oh, it’s alright. We’re just going to skin you for your lovely coat.” She cooed, laughing as he tried to defend himself instead, teeth snapping at her movement. He glanced over to where the wolves were sleeping but Kyle’s belting laugh had him turning his attention back to the hunters._

_“You think the wolves are going to help you out?” Kyle looked incredulously at the fox before turning to Patty and sharing a dark smile. “Don’t you realise you’re all alone, little Red?”_

_“Say goodbye to the world.” Patty walked forward, grabbing the scruff of his neck before bringing the knife forward._

Panting as he woke up, eyes wildly looking around in a panic, Stiles realised that it was a dream, him lying on the couch and surrounded by blankets. The blankets felt like a prison as he removed himself, ignoring the ache in his leg as he slid off the couch and to the ground. He didn’t feel safe out in the open like this, didn’t like the way his dream continued to haunt him even while awake. Limping painfully, Stiles could only focus on finding safety, following instinct as he dragged himself towards one of the bedrooms. His noises of pain must have woken someone up as he saw red eyes staring at him. Derek walked out of the room he was moving towards, eyes scanning the apartment as if he could find the source of Stiles’ panic. 

“Bad dream, Red?” Derek whispered, bending down as Stiles came forward in a trembling mess. Gently he lifted Stiles up, walking back to his room and placing Stiles on the mattress. Derek joined him a moment later, sliding under the covers and allowing Stiles to lie beside him, keeping his body close to Derek’s warmth. The fear started leaving in the presence of the powerful alpha. The wolves would never allow anything bad to happen to Stiles. 

~~

Isaac had been surprised to find Stiles curled up on Derek’s chest the next morning, but he didn’t say anything, instead quickly making breakfast and running off to school. Derek fed Stiles, took him out for a while before starting to work out. It was boring watching Derek work out, and Stiles decided to occupy himself by inspecting the house. He couldn’t move around very well but he did what he could, sniffing and more or less enjoying himself as he familiarised himself with the flat. He also noticed that his scent had dulled and taken on the pack smell. 

“Ah, nephew. What a surprise to find you working out.” Peter drawled as he walked inside, seeming unimpressed with the display. Stiles limped out from the kitchen and snarled at Peter before he went to settle on a cushion that had fallen off the couch. 

“Peter, what a surprise to find you creeping. What do you want?” Derek snapped back, moving from his sit ups and sitting on the couch, pulling up Stiles onto his lap as he settled. Stiles didn’t mind the movement, relaxing and watching Peter warily. 

“Isn’t your own family allowed to come visit unexpectedly?” Faking innocence. Derek and Stiles merely stared at him and waited for him to continue. “You need to figure out what you’re going to do.” Derek gave a harsh sigh, rubbing Stiles’ ear absently as he seemed to struggle to reign in his frustration. 

“I’m not going to join them.” Derek growled out. 

“Then you’re going to watch us all die.” Peter shot back, looking unimpressed with Derek’s display. 

“What do you propose I do? If I join them, then I’ll be the one killing you, but if I don’t then we’re all going to die. What’s the plan, if you seem to have all the answers?” Derek stopped petting Stiles, voice unable to contain his irritation at Peter. 

“Come up with something better!” Peter threw his hands in the air. “Obviously I don’t want to die, but our barely managing to survive while he scrapes us away isn’t really doing it for us. You can sit there with your little pet and think that we’ll find a way, but that’s not how it works!”

“So you want me to maybe attack them first? Go offensive? Because last time I did that I nearly died with Scott. Would that be better?” Derek said behind gritted teeth, losing all pretence of calm. 

“You’re the alpha!” Peter pointed at him and Derek moved Stiles away sharply, standing up with a furious expression. 

“And whose fault is that?” He growled before turning and leaving the apartment, slamming the door close on his way out. Peter watched him go, sighing out and rubbing his eyes. 

“That is one of Derek’s famous temper tantrums.” The creepy werewolf turned to Stiles, looking at him curiously. “Although I can’t say I really blame him. I’m just not one to sit back and let ourselves be killed when we have time to come up with something better. If I knew what to do I would have already done it.” 

He sat on the couch next to Stiles, ignoring the fox as he moved away to curl in the spot Derek had vacated. It was still warm as he settled, eyes never leaving the resurrected wolf. Peter saw the wariness and rolled his eyes as if it was unwarranted. 

“Yes, I know I probably smell like death, but it’s the price I paid to come back from the dead. But can you blame me? I was never one to just die, not when there was so much living to do. Maybe I should have stayed dead. Dying once was enough for me, I’m not in a hurry to repeat it. 

“He hates me, I know that and I understand that. He’s young, too young and inexperienced to be the alpha, but he’s the one we’ve got. He thinks I’m trying to undermine him, but I’m not. I’ve been alpha and I know what the power is like. I’m content being a beta, but I want to live as a beta, not get killed by a pack of power hungry alphas. 

“He needs to reign in his emotions if he’s to save us. Team up with Scott and maybe we’ll survive. I don’t know. All I know is that I can’t sit here and wait to be slaughtered. I didn’t return for that.” Peter stood up and glanced once more at the fox. “Deaton thinks you’ll be able to help. Maybe to calm Derek? I don’t know. Whatever you’re here to do, hurry up.

This pack is already broken enough, a few patches to the cracks might be what we need.” 

With that the wolf left Stiles, the thoughts tumbling through Stiles’ head as he watched him go. Deaton was positive that Stiles could help, but he was an injured werefox for goodness sake! What the hell could he do to save them? It was a puzzle Stiles was positive he wouldn’t figure out until it was too late. 

~~

The next couple of days passed slowly, the tension in the air as if they were expecting an attack at any moment. Boyd and Isaac tried to keep things light, doing homework and laughing around as if there wasn’t a care in the world. Peter’s visit had set Derek on edge and caused him to be even more broody, although he always brought Stiles to bed with him which seemed to relax the two of them. Scott was over more, dragging along a red headed girl to read books as if the old, musty covers were hiding secrets that would help them survive. Sometimes the Allison girl would come, but she seemed uncomfortable with them all. 

Cora was a constant, always standing with a firm stance as if the world disgusted her. She would work out just as much as Derek, as if getting stronger would help them survive. Peter spoke less, although he seemed as frantic as the red head in the search for survival. It didn’t seem to matter. They couldn’t find anything that would help them survive and Stiles could feel the clock ticking. 

Deaton came and checked on Stiles’ leg, tutting at the ripped stitch and fixing it up, proclaiming that he had at least a few more days before they could think about taking them out. It was slowly healing, but it would have to wait. It was killing Stiles who was desperate to run and attempt to help out the pack. 

It was the night after the vet’s visit that disaster struck. Isaac and Boyd were quietly reading for an English assessment, making notes every so often while Derek was reading a book on the couch. Stiles was seated next to Derek, reading over his shoulder to keep him occupied. Derek read at about the same speed as Stiles which worked well as they devoured the book. It was while they were comfortable that the alarm sounded, putting everyone instantly on edge. 

Before they had a chance to move, the door was flung open and three alphas stood watching, a dark smile on the females face as she saw the domestic scene. The twin boys behind her ran in and attacked Boyd and Isaac, the betas not really standing a chance. It left the female to battle out Derek who snarled as he transformed, letting his claws out in preparation. 

“You don’t stand a chance.” The female mocked before jumping at Derek, the two of them snarling loudly as they clashed. There were growls and snarls, bodies being thrown everywhere as the wolves fought. Stiles scrambled out of the way as Isaac was thrown beside him, the beta limp as the other twin turned to attack Boyd. Derek was thrown around, getting his ass kicked as the female ripped into him. There was blood everywhere, Stiles unable to figure out what to do. A second later and the twins were holding Derek down, eyes red and grins split wide as they watched the female turn towards Boyd. 

“Better watch, Derek. We’re just here to give you a warning.” One of the twins laughed, while the other seemed to become a bit more serious, almost regretting his actions. It didn’t matter, Stiles knew was going to happen and he ran in front of Boyd, growling at the advancing female. 

“How quant. We kill a beta and you get a pet.” The woman laughed, eyes flashing red but Stiles refused to budge, standing firm in front of Boyd who was whimpering in pain. “I wonder what you’ll get after I kill this one?” Stiles snapped firmly, desperation in his eyes as he tried to protect Boyd. 

“No!” Derek growled out, struggling but unable to get out of the twins’ grasp. 

When the female came closer, Stiles snapped at her, fur bristling as she frowned at him. A second later and he was thrown across the room with a swift kick. He smashed into the wall, unable to get back into action with his leg aching. He could only watch in horror as the female lifted Boyd’s chin, ignoring the tears sliding down his eyes. 

“At least you’ll be reunited with her.” She laughed before plunging her claws right into his stomach, grin feral as she dumped him and walked out of the apartment. “Don’t keep us waiting, Derek.” The twins let Derek go as they followed, closing the door behind them. Stiles whimpered out, crawling his way to where Boyd was gasping for breath. 

“No, please no.” Derek’s face was full of horror, sadness and misery in his eyes as he let his own tears out. He ran over to Boyd and tried to plug up the holes despite knowing it was useless. 

“It’s okay.” Boyd coughed, looking at Derek with sadness but resignation. “It was worth it, you know. Every moment.” He grinned, blood dripping down his mouth. “No regrets.” 

“You’ll be okay.” Derek pleaded, not letting Boyd go. “I’m sorry.” 

“Not your fault. Make sure you survive, okay?” Boyd coughed wetly and Stiles trembled as he got closer, nudging Boyd’s side with his nose. “Erica, she-she didn’t have regrets either. Don’t feel guilty. It’s not your fault.” With a final shudder, Body fell limp leaving a stunned Derek and Stiles staring at the motionless body, unable to see another breath taken. 

The door opened and in ran Cora, eyes in disbelief as she held onto Boyd, holding him tightly despite how he wasn’t moving. Scott helped Isaac up, the tears falling shamelessly as Isaac clung to him. Stiles moved to Derek, body beside him as they stared at the scene, Boyd’s heartbeat no longer pounding in the room. 

~~

Stiles sat where Boyd had died, the blood already being cleaned and the body moved to who knows where. It didn’t really matter to Stiles. He sat there, head hung and tail lifeless. It had been his fault. He could have – no, should have done more! Why hadn’t he attacked the alpha first? Why hadn’t he transformed back into his human form and beaten her up or at least scared her enough for Boyd to move? 

He had been too scared and now Boyd was dead. 

Isaac was in shock still, having run off to Scott’s first chance he got and not saying a word. Cora had cried hard before she too disappeared, eyes puffy and red. But worse, worse than all of them was Derek who had gone emotionless, cleaning up the mess and taking Peter as they moved Boyd. When he came back, he sat down, staring at a wall and unmoving. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Derek’s voice was croaky, emotion leaking through his tone, but his body still remained emotionless. Stiles glanced up, seeing the dark shadows under Derek’s eyes. The guilt, it was easily scented in the air, but Stiles couldn’t understand how Derek thought the blame lied with him. It had been Stiles who had chickened out and cost them a life. A sweet, young life of a teenage boy who truly hadn’t lived. All he had ever done to Stiles was shown kindness, and in return? Stiles might as well have killed Boyd himself. 

Stiles turned back to the stench of bleach, burning his nose but he didn’t care. The smell of Boyd’s blood was forever tattooed in Stiles’ brain. His head hung low in shame, burning his insides. The pain in his leg was flaring up, but who was Stiles to deserve relief when he had been a coward? This pack had done nothing but help him and in return he stuck a knife in their back. Deaton had been wrong. Stiles was nothing but trouble, no matter where he went. 

So caught up in his thoughts, he failed to notice Derek had stood up and picked him up, walking the two of them into the bedroom. They were lying on the bed together, curled up as Derek finally seemed to allow himself tears, in the privacy of his own den. Stiles wished that he could cry, instead shoving his head in Derek’s neck and wishing that he had only been stronger. He pledged that he would be stronger in the future, but what did it matter when Boyd was no longer able to benefit?

The two somehow managed to fall asleep, tear stained and broken hearted. 

~~

Boyd’s death had hit everyone hard. Scott had become more a leader then Derek, seeming to be the surrogate alpha while Derek mourned. Isaac was angry at Derek, more so angry at the situation but taking it and blaming it all on Derek. Stiles just fell into a depressed mode, unable to stomach food as the guilt welled up in him and his inability and fear of shifting. It came to a point where Derek had become worried and they’d gone to Deaton’s. 

Derek only cared about the bare minimum in surviving. It was like he had given up on being a leader, letting Scott take the mantel and only focused on himself and Stiles. Where one was, the other was sure to be somewhere close. Stiles didn’t really notice, too busy internalising every single thing and knowing without a shadow of a doubt that it was his fault. He had caused a rift when he was supposed to be healing. 

“What seems to be the issue, Derek? Red’s stitches will probably need a little bit longer.” Deaton queried as the fox was placed on the metal table, eyes vacant as he stared at the blank wall. 

“He stopped eating or really doing anything.” Derek’s voice was gruff from not being used, his face looking haggard and wrecked as if contemplating if he should even continue attempting to survive anymore. 

“When did this start? After Boyd?” The vet asked, voice gentle as he offered Derek a seat. His hands started roaming over Stiles, feeling the bones and the lack of weight Stiles had. Derek treated him well, had fed him better than Stiles could ever remember, but he hadn’t been eating with them long enough to take on weight, and now with his lack of appetite the bones seemed that much sharper against his skin. 

“It’s like he thinks it’s his fault.” Derek had his hands covering his face, rubbing at the weariness easily seen. It was a mixture of exhaustion and stress wearing at him, making it harder for him to continue. Stiles was just adding to the misery. 

“What happened that night?” Deaton finally asked, voice soft as he looked at Derek and waited. There was a moment of hesitation before Derek relayed the story, his voice sounding wrecked as he got to the part where he couldn’t save Boyd. He passingly mentioned Stiles’ part in it but it was obvious he blamed himself. How could he when the culprit sat right in front of him? Deaton turned to Stiles, face firm and eyes determined. 

“The stitches stop you from bleeding out. There was nothing you could do otherwise there would be two dead from that night. I didn’t foresee this attack happening so soon and I mistakenly thought you would be better by the time they attacked.” His words hit Stiles hard. The stitches. He hadn’t really thought about it, but the wound would carry over when he became human. The stitches would tear, and according to Deaton they would cause him to bleed out. 

“I don’t understand.” Derek looked up, watching Deaton interact with Stiles and getting confused. 

“You know that this is more than just your average fox, Derek. There is a reason why I believe that he can be of immense help to you. Two days and the stitches will be off. I have great faith in the ability of both of you to be leaders that you’re meant to be.” Deaton nodded, going to his cupboard and pulling things out. He came back a moment later with a shot and injected it into the fur of Stiles’ neck. “I know it doesn’t seem like anything good is happening to you right now, and Boyd’s death is an unfortunate complication, but I know that things will work out.” 

With that cryptic message he left the room, leaving Stiles to look at Derek and see just how bad he looked. The guilt was still there, not that Stiles expected anything less. He’d been unable to save a member of a pack who cared for him as if he was pack. Surely there had been something other than shifting that Stiles could have done. Either way, Deaton, with all his weird aura and everything, believed that the two of them could win this battle. 

Not like this, though. They were ragged and useless. It was unacceptable and Stiles could imagine how unimpressed Boyd would be. It didn’t matter that he didn’t know Boyd all that well, but he knew that there was no way that Boyd would be happy with how they were behaving, as if Boyd’s death meant nothing to them. 

They got back to the apartment and Stiles snapped at Derek as he went to sit on the couch. The alpha raised an eyebrow, confusion in his eyes as Stiles walked to the kitchen, eyes condescending as he demanded food. Eventually Derek got the message and cooked his something to eat, sitting with Stiles and eating his own food. It wasn’t much, but it was something, the need to be better and make Boyd’s death mean something rather than nothing starting to burn in his veins. Derek understood the need and Stiles watched as something came back into his gaze, the need for revenge perhaps or the same cause as Stiles, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Boyd was avenged for his death. 

It was a beginning, and Stiles knew it was time to get over himself and figure out a way to save these werewolves. 

~~

“It’s a lunar eclipse tomorrow.” Derek had the pack gathered, standing firm while Stiles was itching to run. Deaton had said after the meeting would be the perfect time to get his stitches removed. With the stitches removed, Stiles would be able to actually run instead of feeling the tightness in his leg and getting the stupid bandage removed. Everyone could sense his restlessness and Stiles hoped the meeting would be quick so he would be free of his medical bondage. 

“Does that mean that we get, like, super jacked up with the moon because that makes the alpha pack seem all the more daunting.” Isaac confessed, sitting stiffly in the flat, eyes gazing every so often to the spot where Boyd had once lain. 

“Actually it means the complete opposite. Werewolves lose their power at a lunar eclipse.” Peter called from the wall, standing lazily as if he felt completely at ease. At his words, Stiles’ ears picked up and he looked at Derek for confirmation, the man understanding his question and nodding his head. 

“It’s true, we lose all power. But it means that the alpha pack loses as well.” There was a gleam of something in Derek’s eyes, determination along with the need for blood. “We’re going to attack them.” 

“But won’t they be expecting an attack like that?” Scott butted in, seeming to want the plan to work – especially since it was actually a sort of plan – but expecting the worst to happen. 

“Yes, but they won’t be expecting us to team up with hunters.” Derek’s face went hard, tension in his shoulders but he sighed out. “Despite how much I distrust the Argents, their knowledge of hunting werewolves will be needed.” 

“Are we smart with doing that?” Cora asked, looking around the room. Her face was grim, but Derek nodded while Scott seemed equally as firm. It seemed a decision was made. 

The pack went into further specifics but Stiles sat there and thought to himself. Foxes weren’t slaves to the moon like werewolves, their power coming from an unknown source. He wouldn’t be affected by the lunar eclipse. He’d be the strongest one here and the one that would be able to kill the alpha pack. 

Having been lost in his thought, he was surprised when he was picked up by Derek, the alpha announcing that he was going to be taking Red to the vet to get the stitches finally removed. Isaac rubbed his head happily, almost sad as if Stiles was leaving them afterwards. Stiles was too far in to even think about doing such a thing. 

~~

Getting stitches removed was easily done, Deaton humming to himself and seeming to ignore the tension in the room. Stiles was barely contained in his spot, mind racing with what needed to be done tomorrow night while Derek was on edge from his plans. Tomorrow would be the night that everything finishes. If Stiles lost, then the pack would die anyways, but there was a fire in him that refused to lose. Boyd had not died for nothing, and Stiles was determined to avenge him. 

“Where’s he going to go now?” Derek asked Deaton once all the stitches had been removed. Deaton glanced up, seeming to be surprised at the question and raising an eyebrow at Stiles. There was no way that Stiles was leaving now. The chance to save this pack was finally hear and he refused to squander it. 

“You don’t want him?” Deaton questioned and Derek frowned slightly, looking uncertain of what Deaton was getting at him. “I thought that this fox had become part of your pack.” 

“But he’s a fox. I don’t think I’m supposed to have wild animals hanging around without a permit.” Derek glanced at Stiles with sadness, the misery barely hidden in their depths. 

“Derek, do you want him in your pack?” Deaton folded his arms and looked seriously at Derek. Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what was going on, but part of him was buzzing with nerves. After everything, did Derek really want him in his pack? It hadn’t been a long time that they’d known each other, but Stiles couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to leave. He felt acceptance and happiness here that he hadn’t found for so long. Could he be safe here? 

“Yes.” Derek mumbled, looking at the window, embarrassed and seeming heartbroken, as if Stiles couldn’t really be part of his pack. 

“Then it’s settled. Now I’m positive that you’re aware of the Lunar eclipse tomorrow and therefore will have plans to get rid of the alpha pack. May I suggest taking Red along with you?” Deaton lifted up Stiles, offering him to a stunned Derek. Stiles was equally as shocked, uncertain of what Deaton’s angle was. Derek seemed to wake up, a small grin on his face as he pulled Stiles towards him and scratching behind his ears like he loved. 

“How are we going to work this out, though? I’m sure the Sheriff will get mad at me for having a wild animal around.” Derek paused on his way to leave, glancing at Deaton uncertainly. 

“I have a feeling that after tomorrow night, everything will be figured out. Stay safe, Derek. And trust your friend there. He knows what he’s doing.” Deaton then left the room without a backwards glance, always having the cryptic last word that irritated Stiles to no end. 

~~

Stiles was wrapped around Derek’s shoulders as they crept towards the building, everyone in position to finally rid themselves of the alphas. The pack were going in, relying on the hunters to have their back. Although Allison was one of them, and she had proven how very sorry she was for hurting him, there was no trust there on Stiles’ part. The hunters weren’t going to be the ones to finish this battle. Stiles knew that it was going to be him. 

“Did you really think that we weren’t expecting this?” A blind man was standing in the middle of the abandoned warehouse, cane tapping absently against his leg as he grinned to where Derek was. Stiles watched as Derek walked the two of them over, standing tall and firm as they stared him down. It was off putting seeing the alpha watching them with his shades on, obviously blind. Was he using his other senses to make up for his lack of one? 

“I figured it would be an obvious plan, but obvious plans are sometimes overlooked.” Derek stood confidently in front of the English alpha, body thrumming with adrenaline. There had been a whole plan figured out, Stiles listening in and paying attention to it with incredible concentration. Everything was riding on the events of tonight. If they failed, they all died. If they won, then the threat of the alphas would be gone. 

“Although that would sometimes be the case, I think you over estimated yourselves and underestimated my pack.” The wolf smiled widely just as there was a yell. A large, male alpha walked out, pushing Scott and Isaac out of their hiding spots with a feral grin. The female without any shoes on, threw in Cora and Peter, laughing as they scuttled towards Derek. But it was the twins who really shocked Derek’s pack. There was a yell before loud snaps were heard in the warehouse, echoing against the walls. A moment later and the group of hunters were thrown into the mix, some knocked out while the others were injured. Allison was clinging to her father, a scowl on her face when she spotted her ruined bow. 

“Did you really think us that stupid?” The female asked, throwing her hair over her shoulder and smirking at the group. Derek seemed to shrink minutely, especially when the large male smashed up the weaponry that was supposed to be used when the eclipse hit in a few minutes. The alpha pack had expected the attack, and now their plans were ruined. To everyone else, it must look like they’d walked into their deaths. 

“This looks like the perfect opportunity for us to finish this all.” The blind man threw his hands open and lifted his head up to smile up at the moon. “We’ve foiled your plan, Derek. Now it’s time for you to choose. You can either be the one to destroy the pack, or we’ll do it for you.” 

“Or maybe your little friend here might want the chance.” The female pointed to Scott who looked wide eyed at the idea, face frowning as he shook his head firmly. The group got ready to fight, crouching down as they realised that time was running out. 

“I won’t kill them.” Derek snarled out, teeth lengthening and body going stiff underneath Stiles. Stiles could feel the moon getting ready to be blocked, jumping off his perch and watching everything with precision. It was almost time. He was going to have to get rid of them quickly before this became an all-out brawl, one where he was positive his pack wouldn’t survive. 

He had a plan, of course, and from watching this weird alpha pack interact he knew what he needed to do. He had to get rid of the leader first, especially since he seemed to be the most powerful. There was something creepy about how he seemed to still be able to see despite the whole blind thing. It was scary, but Stiles knew once the eclipse started, that would make him a perfect target. His impatience was causing him to shake with adrenaline, his pack sensing that the eclipse was about to start. 

“Don’t worry, Derek. Once the eclipse has run its path, we’re going to destroy you and your pack. It’s your own fault, unfortunately, but not all wolves are really up to standard to be part of our pack.” The man threw his head back and laughed at it all. The female seemed to preen and the large male looked tempted to join in. Surprisingly, the twins seemed uneasy by it all, eyeing the blind man with distaste. 

“We aren’t going down without a fight.” Scott snarled, eyes flashing yellow and then red slightly. It amused the head alpha slightly who merely gave him a closed mouth smile. 

“Such a pity, wasting a True Alpha. But it can’t be helped, I guess.” He looked up at the sky, the moon starting to darken. “Just a few minutes and then it will all be over, won’t it?” He grinned. Stiles knew that it was time. 

With the moon darkening, he could feel when the powers were blocked from his pack. Some strange connection seemed to have built up from him being with them, suddenly dropping with the loss of their powers. The eclipse had started. It was now or never. 

Snarling, Stiles ran at the blind man, fangs aiming for the throat. The alpha flinched away and Stiles only managed to scratch his face, still pleased when the bleeding wound didn’t heal up instantly. Scrambling back to face him, Stiles growled low and feral deep in his chest. 

“You mean to tell me that you’re going to set your pet fox on me and hope to win?” There was obvious humour in the tone that Stiles didn’t like, Derek looking ready to jump out and stop Stiles from attacking. Focusing his mind, Stiles let his body shift, bones snapping and cracking into place as he stood in his fox version of a beta form. 

Eyes a blinding yellow, teeth sharp and looking terrifying in his grinning mouth, Stiles heard the gasp and revelled in the power he had. Against a werewolf at full strength, he didn’t stand a chance. But a bunch of humans with no weapons? He was certain to win. His ears were pointed still, although definitely more human looking than before. Red streaks were through his hair, his sideburns fuzzy with the auburn hue. Sharp and deadly claws were aching to feel skin part underneath them while a bright red tail swished fiercely from behind. 

“I’m not a pet fox.” Stiles smirked, enjoying the panic on the alpha pack’s faces before he pounced. He had a limited amount of time to get this finished, unwilling to think about what would happen if he failed. Claws sliced easily through skin, the blood spurting out as the blind man yelled in fear. Wanting to be quick and thorough, Stiles slashed through the meat at his neck, not even waiting for the man to fall to the ground before he went for the female. 

She screamed as she attempted to run away, but Stiles was swifter, pouncing and letting his fangs rip into her throat, growling and snarling as he finished off the woman and finally avenged Boyd. He then turned to the largest male, knowing he had only a minute or two left, running after the man as he attempted to flee in a panic. The male tried to push Stiles off, but Stiles was stronger in this form, breaking his arm and then slicing his stomach open to pull his guts out. There was a scream of turmoil before Stiles used his strength to rip his head off, enjoying the violence way too much. 

There was a coughing sound coming from the blind man and Stiles realised that he wasn’t dead yet. If he wasn’t dead soon, the moon would return and he would regain his healing ability. Running over, Stiles didn’t even think before he plunged his fist into the man’s chest, breaking ribs and grabbing his beating heart before ripping it out and throwing the organ down. There was silence for a moment and then the feeling of pack settled back in his chest, letting him know that their powers were back. 

Shaking from leftover adrenaline, Stiles let himself shift to full human, relaxing as his bones shifted and his body calmed down. He was scared to look behind him and see the pack’s faces after what he’d just done. This was a lot of sudden violence and Stiles didn’t know how they were going to react. His work here was done, and they’d probably want him gone now that they’d seen what he had done. Stiles was a little scared of this all too, especially since he hadn’t realised he was capable of such violence. 

“Red?” A questioning voice caught Stiles’ attention, the soft voice belonging to Isaac. With fear pumping through his chest, Stiles turned around and faced the gobsmacked pack.

The remaining twin alphas seemed relieved that the others were dead, Lydia snuggling up to one of them with contentment radiating off of her. Once she got over the whole surviving aspect, Lydia would probably be petrified of Stiles. 

“Uh, my name is Stiles.” He managed to get out, very aware that his mouth was dripping the female’s blood. He was also butt naked, but right now didn’t seem like a good time to 

focus on his lack of clothing. Especially since most of him was covered in blood and there were dead bodies surrounding him. 

“You are a fox.” Scott said simply, as if his mind couldn’t wrap around the idea. 

“A werefox, actually.” Stiles corrected, feeling completely out of his element. Maybe if he ran off now it would be easier to leave. They all seemed to be in too much shock to really come up with any other emotion than surprise. 

“Well it looks like Deaton might be cryptic, but he certainly knows what he’s doing.” Peter mused, smiling to himself before shrugging and relaxing against the concrete wall behind him. “I must say, I wasn’t expecting a werefox to be around. I thought you were all extinct.” 

“Close to. I’m the only one I know.” Stiles admitted, wondering when the hatred and scared looks were going to come. He too was in shock, waiting for the expected reaction. But none looked like they wanted to kill him or chase him off, and Stiles was more confused than ever. Had they not seen him go feral and kill a bunch of alphas?

“That was freaking awesome, dude!” Scott crowed out eventually after another weird and uncomfortable pause. “I mean, yeah it’s bad you killed them, but they were totally about to kill us!” 

“That’s the only reason I did that. I mean, after Boyd was killed, there was no way I’d let them get away with that.” Stiles clenched his fist, casting a dark look over to the dead female and wishing that he’d had the chance to be meaner about it. It would have to suffice, though, what he’d done. There was nothing left for him to do here. 

Before he could even make a move to leave, figuring now was as good a time as any to hit the road to nowhere, Derek stepped forward with a serious expression. Frozen on the spot as the alpha walked towards him, Stiles held his breath, waiting for the alpha to kick him out, or maybe kill him. Derek had every right to blame Boyd’s death on him, now that he knew that Stiles might have had the chance to save him. 

Instead, though, Derek pulled him into a hug, arms tight around him as his face went into Stiles’ neck. There was a moment of surprise before Stiles realised what was happening. Derek wasn’t just hugging him, _he was sharing scents._ He was letting Stiles in the pack. It was too much to handle, but Stiles clung to Derek tight, not wanting to let go of the alpha. 

“You saved the pack.” Derek murmured into his skin. “Stay.” And just like that, Stiles knew that he had nowhere else to run, not when he’d found a place to live here, found a pack that would protect him like he had protected them. 

~~

Being human after running around as a fox for so long was much harder than Stiles had anticipated. Walking and talking was second nature to him, but social norms seemed to slip right past him. It had been several years since he’d switched forms, and now he had to try and remember how to act human rather than a fox. Life was so much easier as a fox though. Such things like using a knife and fork took so much effort, Stiles wishing sometimes that he could just use his hands. 

The pack also acted different around Stiles, throwing his expectations right out the window. Scott seemed to think him amazing, constantly asking questions and showing fascination every time Stiles shifted. Isaac was a lot more wary, but since Scott was enthralled, he quickly warmed up to him. Allison had given him a hug, even more sorry for hurting him with that arrow. Having never been hugged by a hunter, Stiles couldn’t really wrap his head around the situation. 

Derek didn’t say a lot to Stiles, probably attempting to get used to him as a person and not just a fox. At first their bed time routine had changed, Stiles on the couch again while Derek slept in his bed, but after one too many bad dreams, Stiles eventually snuck in as a fox and slept next to the alpha. Derek never forbade him from doing it, seeming just as relaxed when Stiles got into bed. 

The twin alphas who Stiles hadn’t had a chance to kill were relieved to no longer be forced to be obedient to the blind alpha, who Stiles learned was named Deucalion. Unable to fight the commands that Deucalion had given them, they had been forced to kill and attack members of the pack. Now they submitted to Derek, letting him be alpha of the pack while they seemed content as being betas. The pack even managed to accept them as part of them without too much drama. 

Things were good, though. The pack didn’t ask questions about where Stiles had come from or what had happened to him, instead letting him adjust at his own pace. They were helpful, happy, and definitely more relaxed without the threat of the alpha pack looming over them. They even didn’t care when sometimes Stiles shifted into his full fox form, feeling much more comfortable with fur on his back than just skin. They were all so understanding and helpful, that Stiles felt like he owed them an explanation. 

It was while seated at the table one morning eating breakfast that Stiles knew he should probably tell Derek what had happened to him. The rest of the pack was either off at school or doing whatever, leaving the loft just to Stiles and the alpha. Derek was making himself a cup of coffee when Stiles stopped eating and looked over at him. 

“Derek, can we talk?” Stiles started with, nerves suddenly hitting him hard. There was a reason he really didn’t talk about his past, but he felt like he owed the pack. He wanted to tell the alpha first before he let the rest know. 

Instead of speaking, Derek simply sat down with his steaming mug, giving his full attention to Stiles with a raised eyebrow. As much as Stiles enjoyed talking, something that the pack had discovered early on in Stiles being human, coming up with words now was harder than expected. He took a moment, staring at his half eaten bowl of cornflakes before looking over at Derek and knowing that it was now or never. 

“I want to tell you about where I’m from.” His voice shook slightly, but Stiles took courage from Derek’s understanding gaze, taking a deep breath before he launched into his story. “I was born in Colorado where I lived with my mom and dad. We lived right near some woodland which we used to run around in. We were peaceful. Werefoxes aren’t known for killing humans, so we stupidly thought that we would be safe as long as we kept to ourselves.” 

It was here that Stiles felt his emotions start to bubble up in his chest. Everything that had happened was in the past, but it still burned as if it was yesterday, the sadness threatening to escape and cause him to cry. Seeming to sense his high emotions, Derek’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, arm stretched across the table to give support as Stiles tried to overcome his struggle. 

“I was eleven years old when some hunters came. At first we thought they were just passing through and would leave us alone, but then they attacked us, shooting at us and trying to kill us. They laughed like it was a big game and I couldn’t understand why they’d want to hurt us. We were peaceful and had never done anything to warrant this. 

“That night my mother was shot in the stomach. We managed to escape into the forest, hiding in some caves, but my mom was bleeding out heavily. My dad tried everything he could to stop the bleeding but it just wouldn’t stop. We don’t heal fast like werewolves, so there was nothing we really could do. My mother was the kindest person I’d ever met and I watched her die.” 

The tears slid down Stiles’ face, the fox mourning his fallen parent. Derek’s fingers were firm against his wrist, comforting and supportive as he tried to continue speaking. His insides were raw, hurt seeping through his bones as he remembered watching the life leave her eyes. It was ingrained into his brain, the terror and horror that someone so beautiful and loving was reduced to a bleeding mess by someone’s definition of a game. 

“Me and my dad left after burying her. From then on we travelled from place to place, trying to watch our backs and make sure we weren’t being followed. The hunters who had killed my mother had known she wasn’t the only fox so they started hunting us, enjoying the chase as we tried to escape. We lived mainly in the forest, bordering on towns instead of switching to our human forms, scared that when we did we would be killed. 

“The hunters eventually caught up to us and tried to kill us. My dad told me to run while he went back to kill them. I didn’t listen to him, instead hiding nearby and watching as my dad got hurt but managed to stop them. When it was all over, I crawled over to him, but I knew he was already dead. He’d killed the hunters but lost his own life in the process. At that stage I was all alone. 

“So I kept on running. Having learned to survive as a fox I just stayed in this form, travelling from town to town, avoiding getting caught and merely scraping by. I had nothing and no one, so I kept on moving. Then one day while hunting, I heard a gunshot. Two hunters seemed to have heard there was a werefox nearby so they decided to kill it. I ran for two days straight before I made it here, with you guys.” 

“Where you got shot instantly by a hunter.” Derek’s voice was gruff, his eyes sad and mournful with Stiles’. Throat clogged up, Stiles merely nodded, pushing his bowl away with his lost appetite. There he had it. He’d laid it all out for Derek to see and understand what Stiles had gone through. The tears were slower, but they still dripped silently down his face. “You’re pack, Stiles. You belong here with us now.” 

The words warmed Stiles’ heart, enveloping him with much needed comfort. He’d lost his family, but here he had managed to find one. Derek stood up and walked around, pulling Stiles into a hug, arms tight and providing safety. Having told his alpha about his past, he now felt like he really belonged into the pack. 

~~

Ever since that talk with Derek, there had been some sort of connection forged between the alpha and Stiles. At pack meetings, Stiles was always next to Derek, always touching in some form and sharing scent. They continued to sleep next to each other, although now Stiles stayed in human form, revelling in the comfort. He might be harbouring a small crush on the man, but Stiles was content with where they were. 

His first full moon run with the pack was exciting and exhausting. They tumbled and played around until the sun started rising, then collapsing into a large puppy pile in the middle of the loft. It was warm and made Stiles really feel like part of the pack, Derek snuggled in right at his back. The contentment rolled through him and Stiles realised that there wasn’t anywhere he wanted to be then right in the middle of these werewolves. 

~~

“I think this is the longest we’ve ever gone without a supernatural disaster.” Scott announced one pack meeting, lounging against Allison after eating a whole pizza himself. Derek was always whining about how the pack ate too much of his food, but secretly Stiles knew that the alpha liked to provide for his pack. 

“Don’t jinx us!” Isaac pushed him off of Allison, laughing as Scott yelped and landed on his face. It then turned into an all-out war as the two pounced and tried to get the other to submit. Stiles was knocked over in the fight which caused both Derek and Stiles to jump in, fake snarling between laughs. Peter rolled his eyes at them, huffing under his breath that they were all children while Cora gave a yell and joined in the rumble. Soon afterwards even the twins got involved and the group only then decided to stop when Scott admitted defeat. 

Derek looked pleased at his pack laughing and tumbling about, a small grin on his face that Stiles caught, returning it widely. The pack eventually had to leave, Isaac following Scott since he’d officially moved in with Melissa. Peter and Cora were out the door too, Cora claiming that the loft wasn’t fit enough to live in so they’d gotten their own place. According to Derek, it was just like old times with the two of them hanging around. Cora and Peter back before the fire had been tight and now it just seemed natural that they continued. 

When everyone had left, Derek sighed out, noting the mess but not seeming that upset in cleaning it. Stiles could feel the happiness rolling off the alpha and stretched out on the couch. Actually, rolling around with the pack had made him realise that he needed to let some energy out, his fox itching to go for a run. 

“Need to run?” Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow as Stiles shot up with a grin. He always was aware when Stiles had excess energy to burn, taking him out to the preserve and playing in full wolf form until the both of them were too exhausted. Stiles loved running around, but loved it more when Derek joined in the fun, his large black mass of a wolf looking peaceful and happy in his element. 

The two of them drove out to the preserve, figuring that the mess could be cleaned up in the morning, parking near the burnt house. Derek looked at it with a tiny bit of sadness before he discarded his clothing and shifted into his wolf form. It always made Stiles a little bit breathless to watch him shift, besides the whole getting naked part. As a human he was strong and muscular, but as a wolf he was even more so. He seemed to ooze power and Stiles quickly threw his own clothes off before letting his own body change. 

Not even giving the alpha a chance to think, Stiles pounced him, nipping at his ear before bolting away into the forest, adrenaline surging as the alpha growled and gave chase. This was Stiles’ favourite part, playing tag through the forest. Derek obviously had an advantage knowing the forest so well, but Stiles was smaller and quick, twisting and turning to make it harder for him to be captured. 

So absorbed in avoiding Derek, Stiles failed to notice the trap until he’d trigger it, the ground going out from underneath him as a net pulled him into a tree. Yelping in distress, Stiles struggled with the net, unable to get free as he tangled himself further in the trap. It was too small for him to shift into his human form, forcing him to hang in the air, his small claws useless against the thick chords.

“Look what we have here.” A familiar voice called, and Stiles froze as two figures walked into view, both wearing feral grins. Whimpering as he recognised the hunters, Stiles tried to curl into himself, heart beating fast as he realised that he was screwed. Patty laughed at him, sashaying closer and cooing at him with a fake tone. 

“I have to give it to you, Kyle. I thought you were an idiot to chase after some little fox. Looking at him, I see the appeal.” She went to touch Stiles, but he snapped and snarled in defence, not even pleased when she moved her hand. He was trapped in the net and there was nothing he could do. He only hoped that Derek wasn’t nearby so he wouldn’t get hurt either. 

“He might be the last werefox left.” Kyle noted as he walked forward, the knife in his hand twinkling in the half moon’s light. “It’s almost a shame that I’m going to skin him for his coat.” Stiles doubled his efforts to escape, desperate to run from them but only tangling himself harder. He was going to die by hunters, just like his parents had. This was it. 

There was a low growl from near the trees, and Patty stilled as she looked over, a touch of fear in her eyes. Stiles yelped, trying to alert Derek to leave, that these were dangerous hunters. Instead, the black wolf stepped forward, eyes a burning red as he snarled and gave a feral growl. 

“Alpha.” Patty went to hastily step back, tripping over a root and falling on her ass. Her heart started beating faster as she went to crawl backwards. Kyle was equally as shocked, but he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the wolf. It was just an ordinary gun, no scent of wolfsbane which made it not much of a weapon against a werewolf. 

“Don’t even step closer, wolf. We aren’t here for you. We’re just going to take the fox and leave your territory.” There was a slight tremor in Kyle’s voice, stepping towards Stiles with slow movements. Derek snarled louder, baring his teeth and stepping closer. His eyes were fiery as he glared the hunters down. 

Before Stiles could call out a warning, Patty shot at Derek, nicking his shoulder and causing Derek to roar out in fury. He jumped at them, claws ripping through flesh and causing the hunters to scream out in pain. It was fast and bloody, Stiles desperately trying to watch and make sure that Derek was okay. Less than a minute later and Derek stepped back, shifting back into his human form before quickly making his way to Stiles. The two hunters were a mess of blood and scattered limbs, no longer a threat to anyone. 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Derek’s voice was desperate, the wounds he had gotten in the fight healing up swiftly right before Stiles’ eyes. With his claws he managed to cut through the netting, pulling out a shaking fox and holding him close. Stiles shifted and held onto Derek tightly, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins as he clung to the alpha. He was okay, Derek was okay. Despite his fear that Derek would get hurt, somehow the alpha had managed to stop the hunters. They were both safe. 

“You killed them.” Stiles looked at Derek, fingers tight on his shoulders as he rested his forehead against Derek’s. There was no disgust, no hatred in Stiles’ eyes, only gratitude. Derek had killed for him and Stiles was just happy that Derek was okay. 

“They were going to take you away.” His eyes sparked red, but soothed out quickly when Stiles held him tighter. Stiles gave him a smile, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s and enjoying the stubble. Despite the fear that still clung to everything, Stiles felt so much joy. The hunters were gone and they couldn’t hurt anyone anymore. The small fear in Stiles’ stomach that they would come back for him disappeared and Stiles finally felt at peace. 

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered to the wolf. There was a pause, a moment where they both stared into each other’s’ eyes, and then suddenly they were kissing, as if that was the most natural thing to do. Internally Stiles was singing, his heart doubling in size as their lips slid against each other. When they pulled apart, panting ever so slightly from the rush of emotions, Stiles could only smile widely, Derek joining in. 

“Let’s go get cleaned off.” Derek suggested, although there was a spark of something else, something hungry in his eyes. Stiles readily agreed, allowing the werewolf to tug him towards the car, eager to get back to the loft. Neither of them cared about the bodies that sluggishly bled out behind them, ignoring it and expecting the wild animals to finish off the remains. 

Finally, after everything Stiles had gone through, he was safe. Who would have thought that he would feel like this, surrounded by werewolves? Things hadn’t been perfect, but it felt right. He had a pack that loved and would protect him, and an alpha who wanted him just like Stiles wanted the alpha. Things couldn’t get any better. Everything finally felt right. He was home, home with a pack of werewolves. This was where Stiles belonged.


End file.
